3αм
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Al ver la genuina emoción del pelirrojo ante ese detalle, fue su turno de sonrojarse. Sin embargo, aquello no duró demasiado. Según vio, Max lo estaba desafiando a continuar —como si se tratara de algo personal— mientras Nikki perseguía algo y Neil iba tras ella. Y por supuesto, ya no pensaba dejar las cosas a medias."::...::Counselor!Daniel::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Camp Camp me pertenece, la canción aludida es la de Mads Langer & todo va sin fines de lucro uwur.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Hace siglos no veía nada de CC, pero el impulso llegó y no se fue... así que _¿qué mejor que llevarse llevar un poco con Danvid para hacer que el fandom crezca con un primer intento~?_**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: Counselor!Daniel, slash por ahí y Max por allá, aparte de OoC por cosa del AU~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **3AM.**

* * *

 **S** iguió dando vueltas en la cutre cama hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que mirar el techo de aquel cuarto tampoco le llevaría a ningún lado porque todo lo que pensaba ya lo había hecho durante el día… y los días anteriores, si debía especificar un poco.

Un vistazo rápido a su derecha y el reloj marcaba en un sobresaliente rojo que aún quedaba media hora para que fuesen las tres de la mañana.

No suspiró, tampoco se quejó.

Quitó las sábanas vagamente y se sentó sobre el duro colchón antes de refregar pesadamente su pálido rostro con una mano; estaba cansado, era obvio, aunque esa no era la primera vez que debía lidiar con el insomnio ejerciendo como consejero musical en el campamento.

Una vez se vistió de forma parcial, salió con intenciones de perderse en el bosque hasta que los colores fuesen pintando el cielo. Por lo general, solía llevarse consigo su violín pero, desde que _algo_ se interponía en su mente (aparte de alguna que otra tendencia psicópata), prefería usarlo sólo cuando fuera necesario tocarlo en el campamento de alguien.

Pasó por la cabina de Gwen y distinguió la débil luz del televisor encendida.

 _Nada sorprendente, debía de estar en plena maratón de Doctor Who… otra vez._

Rodó los ojos, avanzando hasta que distinguió la de David y, por acto reflejo, se dio media vuelta lo más rápido que pudo; de día estaba bien pedirle alguna «pastilla feliz» (o «pastilla de amistad», como solía llamarle el del chaleco, en caso de que algún niño los escuchase) para pasar el rato y tolerar todo el rollo del Camp Campbell, pero de noche sólo buscaba no coincidir con él.

 _Era más cómodo de esa forma._

Alzó hombros y trató de sonreír.

—Ese lunático no duerme —se dijo, sintiendo un ligero tic en uno de sus párpados.

Prefirió cambiar de rumbo para no topárselo, teniendo el mayor de los cuidados… y no fueron lo suficientemente buenos como para encontrarse con pelirrojo al cabo de unos segundos.

— ¡Hey, co-consejero Daniel! —Le saludó, tan enérgico y alegre como de costumbre. No era difícil deducir que estaba en regresando a su cuarto—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas de la madrugada?

El de ojos celestes no reprimió el suspiro de exasperación que quería escapar de sus labios luego de recomponerse del sobresalto inicial.

—No lo sé —mintió; le culpaba (y mucho) por no poder dormir, pero admitirlo en voz alta sólo haría oficial aquella situación _pasajera_ por la que pasaba desde que fue contratado—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Si David notó lo forzado de la pregunta, lo disimuló a la perfección.

—Una buena caminata nocturna siempre despeja los pulmones y…

—Tienes rastros de pintura sobre ti —le cortó, sin ningún tipo de tacto.

—Me atrapaste —confesó de inmediato, sonrosado por la pena—. Pensaba darles una sorpresa a los chicos para mañana, así que aproveché que todos dormían para preparar el campamento de Dolph.

—Crees que Max no saboteará nada de esa manera, ¿cierto?

La risa del otro lo delató después de que Daniel limpiara algunas manchas que quedaron en sus mejillas y nariz con el pañuelo que solía cargar siempre.

—Bueno… Sabes que Max puede llegar a ser _algo_ travieso en ocasiones, sólo tomo algunas medidas preventivas —comentó, pasando una mano por su nuca a la vez que desviaba la mirada, todavía con _esa sonrisa_ adornando su rostro.

Daniel frunció el entrecejo.

De no haberle sonreído, el rubio quizá le habría avisado que el niño y su pandilla los estaban observando desde detrás de unos árboles, esperando cualquier paso en falso para hacer la jugada por la que debían haberse escapado de sus tiendas a esa hora.

Y fue cuando una pequeña idea surgió en su mente: _¿qué tan malo podría ser incomodarlo por el resto de la temporada?_ Sólo estaba seguro de que Gwen se lo agradecería, gastaría menos tiempo en los líos de Max y más leyendo esos libros de los que tanto ama hablar (y convencerles de hacerlo también… pero era una pequeña cuota a pagar).

 _Tampoco perdía nada con probarlo._

—Sí, esa clase de niños necesitan un cuidado especial —soltó, curvando los labios conforme avanzó hacia él—, si sabes a qué me refiero.

Por supuesto, David no objetó nada cuando él le abrazó y se acomodó contra su cuerpo; su semblante lucía confundido pero, al cabo de unos segundos, correspondió cómodamente con un par de palmadas en su espalda.

—Me alegra que por fin nos llevemos así de bien, Daniel.

—Sí, a mí también —respondió con el tono menos arisco que podía, esperando la primera reacción del trío de menores.

— ¡Incluso llevas el sweater que te regalé por tu cumpleaños!

— ¿Eh?

Olvidó todo de inmediato y, por instinto, el rubio se separó lo necesario para comprobar lo mencionado.

En efecto, lo primero que había tomado (prácticamente, sin ver) había sido el feo sweater verde con una —ridícula— calabaza feliz bordada en el centro y no un jersey blanco.

 _Uh…_

Por lo menos, podía sacarle ventaja a eso.

—Quería sorprenderte…, compañero —comentó, y se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando distinguió lo convencido que sonó.

— ¡Aw!

Al ver la genuina emoción del pelirrojo ante ese detalle, fue su turno de sonrojarse. Sin embargo, aquello no duró demasiado. Según vio, Max lo estaba desafiando a continuar —como si se tratara de algo personal— mientras Nikki perseguía algo y Neil iba tras ella.

Por supuesto, ya no pensaba dejar las cosas a medias.

Volvió a sonreír de lado.

—Entonces, ¿estás libre? —quiso asegurarse, y él asintió—. ¿Qué tal si vamos por mi violín y luego te acompaño por tu guitarra?

Distinguió un brillo en sus ojos antes de que David hiciese una pausa para pensarlo y responder:

—No quiero decir que no (porque suena como una maravillosa idea), ¿pero no despertaríamos a los demás con un dueto?

A veces Daniel se preguntaba si aquel sujeto en verdad era así o sólo pretendía ser inocente por la fidelidad a su rol en el campamento, y el descubrirlo era una de las cosas que no le dejaban dormir con tranquilidad; en los raros casos, cuando al fin lo conseguía, últimamente se soñaba envenenándolo o matándolo de alguna forma, todo por culpa de esa perfecta, optimista y —sobretodo— molesta sonrisa que le brindaba a todo el mundo.

Haciendo a un lado esos temas, fingió pensar un poco al respecto por parecer casual.

—Pensaba en ir al bosque a hacerlo —puntualizó, confiado y rozando sus labios con su aliento tras un movimiento intencional—, podríamos divertirnos sin molestar a nadie más, ¿no?

Lo tuvo donde quería rápido: David había retrocedido con torpeza que delataba, al igual que su sonrojo, cuán nervioso se había puesto de pronto.

—D-Daniel, creo que…

No lo dejó terminar, selló sus labios luego de atrapar su cintura con un brazo por si llegaba a reaccionaba haciéndole a un lado, aunque ese pensamiento se iba desvaneciendo mientras el beso comenzaba a tornarse más prolongado y, para su suerte, correspondido a su modo: el consejero principal se tomaba su propio tiempo para amoldarse lo justo, marcando un difuso límite que Daniel quiso traspasar en cuanto lo notó.

—No hay nadie viendo —fue su excusa para alentarlo, descendiendo hacia su cuello.

—N-No es eso —logró decir; su voz se debilitaba con cada nuevo beso depositado y con las caricias por debajo de su remera—, pasó poco desde mi ruptura con Bonquisha y…

— ¿Y qué? —Insistió al detenerse, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Fue algo de Tinder.

—De todas formas, ella fue importante para mí…

—Ni siquiera se acostaron o algo por el estilo —rebatió de forma burlona, enrojeciendo aún más al pelirrojo que, por más molesto que quisiese lucir, no lo conseguía.

—Tampoco fue necesario —dijo con total seriedad y, una vez se escuchó y apreció el semblante de Daniel tras ello, lo entendió—. _Oh._

—Tienen que estar jodiéndome… No puedo seguir tolerando a estos dos idiotas en silencio. —Ignorando cómo Neil le pedía ayuda porque Nikki estaba tratando de montar un oso feroz, Max dejó atrás las latas de pintura (que estaban destinadas al vandalismo) y se acercó a donde estaban ambos hombres—. ¡Háganle un favor al mundo y consíganse un puto cuarto de una vez!

El tono demandante del moreno no le provocó más que gracia a Daniel, a David sólo le alarmó que estuviese despierto a esa hora y sin supervisión adecuada.

—Iré a avisarle a Gwen que deberá encargarse del campamento de mañana, en caso de que algo pase —le avisó el rubio luego de terminar de reír, besando los labios del otro sólo por poder hacerlo. No especificó si se trataba de una broma o no, sólo se limitó a observar al menor durante un instante; le había ganado en una apuesta muda, eso estaba claro en las expresiones de ambos—. Max… Tú quédate ahí hasta que el cuidador venga por ti y los otros dos.

— _Sí, papá_ —gruñó, rodando los ojos al darle la espalda.

Luego de que Daniel se marchara, David alzó ambos pulgares en dirección al chico y éste, abrumado, palmeó su frente con fuerza. _¿Acaso se podía ser más idiota?_

—Entonces, si Daniel es tu nueva figura paterna…

Sí, se podía.

—Sólo cállate, David, ¿sí? _Cállate._

Prefería ceder una estúpida victoria a pasar el resto del verano aguantando ver las miradas que el consejero musical le dirigía al pelirrojo cuando éste no veía… o viceversa, porque le seguía pareciendo estúpido que David no notase todavía lo que hacía, incluso cuando Gwen terció en más de una ocasión para que empezaran a salir «o algo, lo que fuera necesario para que la tensión sexual disminuyese y ella pudiese concentrarse en sus revistas de chismes».

Si antes ambos les parecían insoportables, tanto juntos como por separado, definitivamente no quería verles la cara o escucharles decir nada por lo que quedara de confinamiento.

—Al carajo, me largo de aquí.

Había tenido suficiente para una noche.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si alguien anda por aquí!**_ **Por parte de un reto, el detalle de la calabaza debía de estar presente en el shot... y escribir con Daniel es más complicado de lo que parece cuando tratas de que sea medio normal x'D, es lo único que puedo decir a mi defensa (?) porque siento que no me convence del todo... pero tampoco me desagrada del todo BD7.**

 **Anyways, si alguien estaba buscando algo así, espero que le gustase o entretuviese al menos uwur.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
